Sanity
by film princess
Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger. Spoilers for season 1 and 2.01 through 2.04.
1. Intervention

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

As Dean sharpened his knife on the hotel's rickety table, Sam stared intently at him from the kitchen where he was leaning against the counter.

Fully aware of his brother's gaze on him, Dean ignored him until it became unbearable. Letting the objects drop down to the table, he turned his full attention on Sam and frowned.

"What, dude?"

Realizing he had been busted, Sam spoke his mind. "Dean, man… I really think you should talk to someone."

"About what, Sam?" Dean asked, feigning ignorance and folding his arms across his chest defiantly. The glare he shot his brother clearly warning Sam not to bring up the subject he knew his brother was approaching.

Sam pushed off the counter and took a few steps out of the kitchen and into the main room. "You _know_ what, Dean! Dad! His death! You can't keep acting like it never happened! It's tearing you apart!!"

"Damn it, for the last time, I'm alright!!"

"You're hiding something from me, Dean! I'm not blind, okay? I knew it from the night we burned dad's body. I asked you if he said anything to you, and you lied right to my face! I don't know what it was, but it's been killing you this whole time, and I'm not gonna just sit around and watch it continue!"

"Drop it, now." Dean threatened, taking a menacing step towards Sam.

Failing to acknowledge the threat, Sam continued, "And then you lied to me again at Bobby's, promising me you were fine when it was so obvious you weren't! Hell, even Ellen could read you like a book, and we had just met her!"

"Sam, I'm warning you…"

"Dean, please. Just talk to me, man. You haven't been yourself since he died. You don't shamelessly flirt anymore, which, to be honest, I'm okay with..."

Dean interrupts, "Like I told Jo, wrong place, wrong time."

Ignoring Dean's interruption, Sam continues his list. "You don't joke around anymore, you constantly put yourself in harms way, you're on edge, you're erratic, except for when you're hunting, cause then you're downright scary. I know you two were closer than he and I ever were, and I know I miss him like hell. I can only imagine what it's doing to you, but you don't have to do this alone."

Realizing his threats weren't getting through to his younger sibling, Dean tried another tactic: a mix of diversion and humor. "You've been watching Oprah again, haven't you?"

"Dean, I'm being serious. Don't try to change the subject. You called me on trying to become what dad always wanted me to be, on trying to make things right now, and you told me it was too late and that I needed to be honest with myself. You were right."

"I'm the big brother, I'm always right."

"Well now it's my turn to repay the favor. After I talked to you, I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. But you insist on carrying the entire world on yours. You don't have to do it alone."

"Well that sounded vaguely dirty. Was that a proposition, Sammy?"

"Dean, come on! Between all that, you smashing the Impala to bits, which I did see by the way, and that whole disaster with you and Gordon…"

"Yeah… I don't think he likes me anymore. S'ok though. I'll get over it."

"Dad is just the tip of the iceberg. The way he raised us, the hunting, the killing, the weapons training, what you've been witnessing all your life, and that bullshit that the Demon said to you about us not needing you which I know in your screwed up mind you chose to believe… it's enough to make anyone's head spin."

Refusing to take the bait, Dean continued to joke and deflect. "Haha. Great _Exorcist_ reference, Sammy."

Letting out a huge sigh, Sam locks sad eyes with his brother. "Dean, you aren't leaving me with much of a choice here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I began this conversation determined to help you sort through all the crap you've pilled up after all these years. I'm not going to fail you anymore." Sam took his phone out of his pocket, held a button down, then waited for someone to answer on the other end.

Keeping his eyes centered on his brother, Dean began slowly stepping away from Sam and backing into the wall behind him.

"Sammy, who are you calling?"

Finally, the other end picked up. "Hello? Yeah, this is Sam. Send them in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Send who in? What's going on, Sam?" Dean's eyes darted to the doors and windows and back to Sam.

To answer Dean's question, their hotel room door burst open and three tall, bouncer-like men marched in with an older, more fragile looking man wearing glasses bringing up the rear.

The bouncers dressed in white began walking straight towards Dean who froze against the wall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, demanding an explanation.

The older man, carrying a clip board, walked over to Sam and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, son," he said quietly to Sam.

"God, I hope so."

When the men were a few feet away from Dean, he began sliding his back against the wall away from them, never let them leave his sight. As he pulled away, he readied himself with a fighting stance.

Noticing how cornered his sibling looked and fearing that he would start attacking the men in front of him and possibly hurting himself in the process, Sam attempted to sooth his irate brother. "Dean, just relax, man. Everything's going to be okay."

Having his personal space invaded had Dean turning from forced humor to royally pissed off in point three seconds. Starting to panic, he turned to his brother.

"What did you do, Sam? What the hell did you do?!"

The three men stopped just short of where Dean stood, keeping him from being able to escape, but not making any attempt at grabbing him until they've received orders to from the doctor.

Sam tried to get Dean to understand the situation, fighting the urge to jump between the men and his brother and protect him from what Dean saw as a threat. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I think it's for the best. I told you before… I didn't care how you dealt with it, as long as you dealt with it somehow. But you refused to. You need help bro. And if you won't let me help you, then we need to find someone else who can."

"How long have you been planning this?" Dean let his gaze slide to his brother, but the second he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye from one of the three men, his eyes snapped back onto his opponents.

"Since that discussion we had about you not having to handle this all on your own, after you freaked out on Angela's dad."

Though the gaze only lasted for a second, Sam saw the raw pain and betrayal in his brother's eyes and it felt like a knife to the heart. The short doctor next to him spoke up, trying to keep Sam from backing out of the intervention.

"Sam, do you consider your brother a threat to anyone?"

"What? No! He would never hurt anyone." _Unless they were a threat…_

"Okay, I had to ask. I'm sorry." The doctor jotted a note down on his clipboard, then glances at the table to Dean's discarded knife, and lastly he looked hesitantly back up at Sam, whose eyes were glued on his brother. "Do you think he's a threat to himself?"

Sam looked down at the doctor, startled by the question, but even more startled by the answer, which in his heart he knew to be true. "Yeah, I think he might be."

Oblivious to the discussion Sam and the doc were having, Dean called out to his brother with the most dignified plea he could muster. "Sam, please… can't we talk about this?"

"I gave you plenty of time to come to me, Dean. It was time I took some action."

"Okay, Sam. We'll take it from here." The doctor glanced over to his awaiting men and nodded. They all advanced on Dean at once.

Sam pleaded to the three men, "Please, don't hurt him! Dean, don't fight them!! They're just trying to help!"

Dean quickly sized up his opponents, ignoring his brother's words. He turned to the closest of the three and threw a right-handed punch at him, while kicking out his left leg to catch the second one in the stomach. The first guy, expecting the blow, deflected Dean's arm, then grabbed it and twisted it behind him. The kick to the second man's stomach was true and knocked the wind out of the man, but the third man quickly stepped in to help the first subdue Dean.

They pulled him away from the wall, pinning his arm up behind his back with enough pressure to cause pain, but not dislocate it. The third man kicked the back of Dean's knees, sending him sprawling to the floor.

The second man, after regaining his breath from the kick to the stomach, pulled a syringe out of his pocket while the first man continued the pressure on Dean's arm and knelt down on his back, effectively pinning him on his stomach. The third nurse held Dean's legs to the floor, minimizing his struggles.

Sam took a step forward to aid his brother, but the doctor locked a firm grip around his wrist and held him back.

Fighting as hard as he could, Dean shouted for some assistance. "Damn it… SAM!!!!"

"I'm so sorry, Dean. Please, don't struggle. You'll just hurt yourself."

Catching a glimpse of the needle out of his left eye, Dean's struggling doubled in measure, trying to buck the two men behind him off to no avail.

"No, please don't! Get the hell away from me!"

The man with the needle gripped Dean's left arm tightly and plunged the needle into the muscle.

Sam flinched, knowing his brother absolutely hated needles.

Dean let out a pained gasp, and continued to struggle until his vision started to swim. In a last ditch attempt to get his brother to change his mind, he tried to call out, but his voice was only a mere whisper.

"Sam…"

A tear slid silently down Sam's cheek as he watched his brother succumbing to the drugs in his system. Dean's head hit the floor and his body went lax as his vision went dark.

TBC

I'm open to ideas if anyone has them! Hint, hint… I have some ideas for the threat poor Dean is going to be faced with, but I'd like your opinions! Should it be a human threat, like a medical version of the Benders, or a Supernatural threat like a Djinn that can mess with his mind or body? The poor boy is pretty defenseless as of now, so let me know what you'd like to read!!


	2. Treatment?

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

Dean groaned as feeling started to return to his abused body. The muscles in his right arm were strained and throbbing, and the drugs had left him with a killer headache. He refused to open his eyes yet, afraid of what he would find.

"Sam?" He called out hopefully, wanting to believe it was all just a really vivid and horrible nightmare. These hopes were quickly dashed however when he felt a stranger's hand press two fingers against his throat checking his pulse, and a voice that definitely did not belong to Sam spoke.

"There you are, Mr. Gibbons. Welcome back to the world."

Dean's eyes flew open and he tried to move away from the doctor standing next to him. It was then he noticed he was laying on a hard cot and his wrists and ankles were bound to it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you remember, son? My name is Doctor Heinz. Your brother, Sam, called me asking if I could help you." The doc used one hand to hold Dean's head still and the other to shine a small pen light into his eyes. Dean flinched and pulled away.

"Heinz, like the ketchup?"

"Haha, yes, like the ketchup. Sorry about the effects of the sedative, but you didn't leave us with much choice. How are you feeling?"

"Well, that depends. Are we talkin' physically or mentally, Doc?"

"Let's start with physically. We have plenty of time to work on the other." The doc placed a stethoscope on Dean's chest and listened to his heart beat. After his last statement, he heard Dean's heart rate increase slightly in panic.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here exactly?"

"As long as it takes. We aren't your enemy, Dean. We're here to help." He put the stethoscope back around his neck and stepped back from his patient, giving him the once-over to make sure he didn't miss any wounds from Dean's resistance or from moving him to the hospital.

"Could have fooled me. Mind taking these straps off, buddy?"

"I'm sorry, but until we start assessing you, I'm not willing to take the chance that you will hurt yourself or others if released."

"Look, pal, I'm not gonna hurt anyone with this marching band playing in my head so why don't you cut me some slack here?"

The doctor walked to the foot of Dean's bed, and Dean kept a careful eye on every move he made.

"Hey, where are you goin'?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I just need my clipboard, that's all."

"Huh… well I feel very relieved knowing that now. Thank you. Hey, I think you cured me. Can I go now?"

"You seem to have a great sense of humor, Dean. And you use sarcasm quite frequently. Your brother mentioned you tend to hide behind it to conceal your true feelings." 

"Did he now… Huh. And where is this oh-so-caring brother of mine?"

"He's back at the hotel. You won't be allowed visitors until we've cleared you. And we can't do that until we know your mental and emotional state."

"You're joking, right? What the hell is this, prison? I've got a bone to pick with my brother, so if you could just make one small exception…"

"Nice try, son, but you aren't going anywhere." The doc made another note on his clipboard.

"What are you writing?"

"Just a few notes on your current status."

"Such as…?"

"To be frank, you are being a bit belligerent and not at all accepting to your current situation."

"Ya think?! Hello?!! Strapped to a table against my will! What were you expecting, a big old smile and a tap dance?"

"Son…"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your son."

"Ah, I think we've finally reached one of the main reasons you are here."

"Fabulous. Ask your stupid questions so I can go home and kick my brother's ass."

The doc pulled an uncomfortable looking chair over towards Dean's bed and sat down crossing his legs and placing the clipboard on his knee.

Dean turned his head to look the doc in the eye. Having the skill of being able to read people accurately and easily, he determined that the doc was giving him a pitying look. Not used to being pitied, Dean felt his stomach clench and bit back the anger that swelled inside him.

"Look, I'm not insane, and you have no proof to the contrary, so you have no right to keep me here."

"Dean, this institution is not only for those mentally unstable, but for those who are considered a risk or danger to others or themselves."

"Again, has nothing to do with me."

"Sam believes otherwise."

"What?! Okay, so maybe I've been a little testy lately, but I'd never hurt someone who didn't deserve it."

"Do you believe you deserve to be hurt?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?"

"Your brother seems to think there is a chance you may inflict harm on yourself. Why do you think he believes this?"

"I don't freakin' know. Ask him! He started this whole mess!"

"What were you planning on doing with that knife I saw on the hotel table, Dean?"

"The wha…? Oh. That. Nothing! I was just sharpening it for crying out loud! That doesn't mean I have a death wish!"

"And why were you sharpening it?"

"So I could use it to make a lovely fruit basket."

"I see we have many issues to cover during your stay here. We will tackle them all, one at a time."

"Sounds like a hoot."

"In the meantime, we've been cleared to test a new drug on patients with severe depression."

"I don't have…"

"It is a small injection given daily that brings the patients' memories, fears, and internal pain to the foreground, kind of like a mental hypnosis. It is only for use on patients refusing to cooperate. While experiencing these drug induced flashbacks, I will be able to ask you questions and you will respond truthfully. I believe we should give this drug a try to attempt to delve into what makes Dean Gibbons tick. As you experience these memories, we will work through them together."

"Are you out of your god damn mind?! You want to stick me with needles every freakin' day until I crack? Does my brother know about this?"

"No, this will stay in our doctor/patient confidentiality. Your brother wants what's best for you, and I have a feeling you won't be honest with me if we don't use the drug. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"Fine! You want me to talk, let's talk! What the hell do you want to know?"

The doc rose to his feet and walked the few steps to stand by Dean's bed. He gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to comfort and calm him. Naturally, it had the opposite effect. He felt Dean flinch away from beneath his fingers.

"You have to relax, Dean. Take a few deep breaths." Dean refused to do as told and merely glared at the man, trying to make his eyes bore a hole through the man's hand to get it off his shoulder.

"Now, let's start with something simple. Your brother mentioned that your mom was killed when you were just a kid? How old were you exactly?"

"I was four, you prick."

"Okay. That's a very young age to lose someone that important in your life. How did that affect the way you grew up?"

"My dad did the best he could raising us."

"Your brother told me you raised him, and that your father was rarely around."

"Then maybe he's the one you should be interrogating, dontcha think? He's the broodiest person I know."

"We aren't here to discuss your brother's health, we are here to discuss yours. How did you deal with all the weight your father threw on your shoulders at such a young age?"

"Don't you dare make him out to be a bad guy in this! My dad was a hero. You don't know shit about him!"

"You seem very attached to the man. Tell me, did he ever touch you in inappropriate or uncomfortable ways? Did he ever hit you or your brother?"

"Fuck you. I don't have to listen to this shit!"

"It was a simple question, son."

"Stop calling me that! Now I'm done answering your stupid questions! Leave me the hell alone!" Dean turned his gaze away from Dr. Heinz and stared at the opposite wall so that the doc couldn't see the raw emotions in his eyes.

The doc nodded to himself, patted Dean's arm, and walked silently to the door. When he reached it he turned back to Dean.

"We will begin your treatment in the morning." He turned and exited the room, leaving Dean to his painful thoughts.

TBC

Please let me know what you think so far! Do you like the direction this story is headed, or would you like to see a different one? In case it wasn't clear, no, Dean was never molested or abused by his dad, he was just pissed that some stranger would say something like that about his hero.


	3. It's Electric!

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

"Sam… that little bitch. I can't believe he did this to me! What does he expect? That I'm going to spill my guts to Father Time? Well, he's got another thing comin'."

Finally submitting to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Dean started to let go of the anger consuming him and let frustration take over. He lifted his head a few inches, looked around the barren room, then let it drop with a thud back onto the bed.

"I am so screwed."

Back at the hotel room, Sam stared at the door where he had last seen his brother being bodily dragged by the men Sam himself had called for help.

"God, I hope I did the right thing."

He slowly made his way over to his bed and sank down on it, burying his face in his hands, trying to rid himself of the guilt and to erase his brother's pleading eyes from his memory.

Dean had no idea how long he laid there staring at the very boring ceiling, but it felt like ages. He was so bored, he actually began to think about all the memories that Sam and Dr. Heinz has brought up for him recently. When he reached the memory concerning a particular yellow eyed demon pinning him to the wall and telling him his family didn't need him, he decided to end that train of thought and opted for amusing himself by making noises with his mouth.

Halfway through singing AC/DC's _Back in Black_, Dean's door opened revealing a newly rested Dr. Heinz, two of the three muscle men he had met the day before, and a nurse he had never seen pulling up the rear carrying three long straps and a syringe.

Eying the syringe and knowing what was in it, Dean decided to put his brave, obnoxious face back on to quell the fear rising inside him.

"Hey, Jeeves. Long time, no see. What's on the agenda for today? Wanna pick flowers and design bonnets while discussing my broken childhood?"

"Today we're going to begin your treatment. You have already met John and Neil," he stated as he motioned to the two men behind him.

"Howdy boys, miss me?"

Turning to the nurse who was placing the medical equipment on a small table in the corner of Dean's room, the doc continued the introductions. "And this is Tricia. She will be helping me with your treatment."

"Why hello. Too bad we couldn't have met earlier. If you'd like to grab a coffee sometime, I'd…"

The doc interrupted Dean chat. "Now Dean, I'm afraid we're going to have to free your mind a little before we can begin the procedure."

"Look, dude, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I understand that my brother has concerns, but my problems really aren't worth all the trouble you've gone through, so why don't you just take off these straps and I'll be on my way?" While Dean tried once again to bargain, Nurse Tricia walked back out into the hall.

"My dear boy, do you really have that low self-esteem? You are worth every second I put into my job as long as I can help you deal with these issues that are bothering you."

Dean watched as the nurse wheeled in an ECT cart from the hallway.

"Whoa, hey! I thought you said free my mind, not fry it!"

"It's just a small shock, really nothing to worry about. It will make your body more accepting to the drug."

The two muscle men picked up the extra straps the nurse had discarded earlier and advanced towards the helpless Dean. He lifted his head to watch as they fastened one around his knees, and one around his chest and shoulders, securing his body to the table.

The doc himself took the final additional strap and attached one side to the left of Dean's head. He then placed a firm hand on Dean's forehead and continued adding pressure until his neck muscles gave out and Dean's head was forced back against the table.

"You're making a huge mistake! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Just relax, son. Take a deep breath and try to hold still."

"Hold still my ass! Do you candy-coat this shit to all of your prisoners?"

"You are not a prisoner, Dean. You are a patient, and I as your doctor am going to help you." Dean looked above his head directly into the doc's eyes. When he did they glinted a brilliant yellow, before returning to their normal dark brown.

"You?!"

"Trust me." An evil smirk came over the doc's face as he fastened the other end of the strap to right side of Dean's head, immobilizing Dean's body completely.

"Get the fuck away from me you son-of-a-bit…." His warning was cut off sharply when Neil forced a mouth guard past his lips. Furious, Dean's struggles redoubled. Nurse Tricia approached his right side holding a syringe.

"Sthop! You thon' knaw wat you're thoing!" Dean tried to shout to her around the mouth guard. The doc placed his hand on Dean's head and almost lovingly caressed his hair in a soothing gesture.

"Easy, Dean. No need to panic. That is just a strong muscle relaxant so that the shock does not cause your body harm when it seizes. It's just a little prick…"

As the nurse reached for Dean's belt buckle, Dean froze wide-eyed. The doc continued his explanation. "Unfortunately, for it to be most effective, we can not inject it in your arm. It will take too long to circulate through your blood stream."

Dean's whole body tensed as the nurse carefully slid his jeans down a few inches and injected him with the muscle relaxant. As she replaced his jeans around his hips and completely removed his belt buckle for safety purposes, Dean felt his body beginning to sag.

He slowly lost control of his legs, then up into his arms so he could no longer fight against the binds. As the doctor fixed the electrodes to his temples, Dean lost what bravado he had left and truly began to panic.

"Calm him down, nurse, or he is going to hyperventilate!" The doctor shouted to Tricia. She quickly strode back to Dean's side and began rubbing large circles across his chest while placing the palm of her other hand against his cheek. "Shhh….. just relax. Deep breaths. It's really not that bad."

Dean's eyes latched onto hers, begging her to help him.

"Everyone stand back!" The doctor called out, then as Tricia moved away, he started the machine.

Fire roared instantly through Dean's head and down his spine and he bit harshly into the mouth guard to stop himself from screaming. His entire body seized up and began convulsing painfully. A few seconds later, the machine was shut down, but the pain took much longer to subside. Dean's body continued to shake and convulse and he had no power to stop it.

As his muscles began to relax again, a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Dr. Heinz leaned over Dean's trembling form, gently wiped the tear away, and patted his cheek.

"Thata boy. It's all over now." He removed the mouth guard and Dean accidentally let slip a small whimper as the fire in his body was reduced to a painful throbbing. He berated himself for his weakness, but he was starting to lose hope that anyone was going to save him from this disaster his brother unknowingly landed him in.

Dean refused to take his eyes off of the demon as he circled Dean's cot, staring hungrily at him like a hunter would its prey.

"You've done very well already, Dean. Shortly, we'll be moving on to the second half of your treatment. But first, if my fellow associates could please clear the room for a few minutes, you and I need to have a little chat in private."

TBC

So what do you think so far? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!


	4. One on One

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

As Tricia, John, and Neil exited the room, the demon turned its loving gaze back onto Dean who had lost all ability to move.

"It's been too long, Winchester. I was starting to think you didn't like me." He grinned menacingly at Dean and began pacing around the room. Though he could not move his head, Dean's eyes tracked every movement the demon made.

"So it all got to be too much for you to handle, huh? Couldn't mask all that nasty pain inside anymore? Even _I_ didn't realize how truly fucked up you really are. Look at you… so helpless and pathetic. Hell, I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to. But what would be the fun in that, huh?"

Dean managed to school his features into a death glare and sent it straight at the demon who merely laughed at him.

"Dean, my boy, we've got some matters to discuss. You see, you killed my children, and maybe you think we're square after daddy's little bargain, but you are so very wrong. Not to mention the little problem of you always protecting Sammy. You really must face the facts. Sam is mine now, I made him what he is, and I intend to have him. But this puts a small damper on our relationship, doesn't it, Deano? I needed you out of the way, and now, thanks to your loving brother, I have you too, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, is there?"

Gaining a little control over his motor functions once again, Dean forced himself to speak.

"You stay away from my brother, you son-of-a-bitch."

"Or what, Dean? You'll glare at me and call me names?"

"I'll kill you once and for all."

"That would be a neat trick, seeing as your so perfectly bound to your cot." He smiled evilly down at Dean.

"So who are those guys out there? More of your precious children, waiting for me to waste them?"

"Oh, nonsense. They are just obedient nurses following the doctor's instructions. They don't have the brains to realize there is a dark side to their beautiful world full of light."

"You're kiddin' me? They're just humans, enjoying torturing people for kicks?"

"Torture? Is that how you see this? My dear boy, we're here to heal you. This is your well earned treatment."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Would you have me any other way? Deep down, you know you deserve every ounce of pain you are feeling right now, don't you? I mean, you let mommy die. And you were right outside of poor Sammy's apartment when Jessica went up in flames, weren't you? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I couldn't have! I didn't know!"

"Ah, but Sammy did, didn't he? Do you think he deserves this punishment?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"No! I'd never hurt Sammy!"

"That's right, cause you're his _big protector_. But he was living a much happier life without you, wasn't he? He had a girlfriend, he was back at school, he was living a normal life. You couldn't let him have that though, could you? After your dad got sick of you and left, your pathetic emotions got the better of you and you ran to Palo Alto and begged him to return to you. His girlfriend burned to death right in front of his eyes because of you. You destroyed any normalcy the boy ever had, all because you were too weak to stand on your own two feet."

"Shut up… please." Tears began streaming down Dean's face as the demon's words pierced his heart.

"You know, your daddy is burning in Hell because of you. Over, and over, and over…"

"Shut up!!"

"Bet you wish you could cover your ears right now, don't you? But you don't have control, I do. And that scares you the most doesn't it? Losing control? You hide so many emotions behind that mask of yours, but eventually, that mask is going to shatter, and you _will_ lose control. I wonder what will happen then? Maybe you will carry out your father's last wishes and put a nice, neat bullet through the center of little Sammy's forehead?"

"I will never shoot my brother! Never! I'd die first!"

"Haha… sweet sentiments… too bad your brother doesn't feel the same way about you, huh? Hell, he's already shot you once! Too bad the gun was only loaded with rock salt."

"It wasn't him! He was possessed!"

"You know better than that, Dean! Ellicott only heightened Sam's rage towards you. Everything he said was based on his true feelings. He's just too much of baby to express them to you without a little help."

"Shut up… shut up… SHUT UP!!!"

At that moment, nurse Tricia peaked her head into the room.

"Is everything alright, Doctor? I heard shouting."

"Get this son-of-a-bitch away from me!"

"Everything is fine, Tricia. Thank you. If you will bring in the boys, I think Dean is now ready for the second part of his treatment."

"Yes, Doctor."

Tricia spared one more glance of apprehension towards Dean before exiting the room once more in search of the other two nurses.

The demon turned back to Dean. "Such a sweet girl, Tricia. I think she's starting to really care for you, Winchester. I'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Don't you hurt her!"

"I will do what is necessary if and when the time comes. But I think you have more important issues to worry about, don't you?"

Dean swallowed hard, knowing there was no way out of his predicament.

As Tricia informed the boys to get ready to assist, she strode to the medical desk to log Dean's treatment into the database. Just as she was finishing, she heard a young man clearing his throat politely on the other side of the desk. She looked up into Sam's eyes and smiled.

"Yes? Can I help you, Sir?"

"Uh, I hope so. My brother was admitted earlier today and I was wondering if I could speak to him and make sure he's doing alright."

"Could I have your brother's name, please?" Tricia asked, ready to type it into the computer to run a search of the current patients at the hospital.

"Dean, Dean Gibbons."

"Oh. Umm… he's not allowed to see patients under the doctor's orders. He currently undergoing treatment." Tricia informed him, not even using the computer to search.

"Treatment? What kind of treatment? He was only here to talk to someone."

"I'm sorry, Sir. That is confidential."

Starting to get worried and upset at not being informed of his brother's care, Sam demanded, "I want to see him, now!"

"I can't allow you to do that, but I could get the doctor for you if you would like."

"Fine, do that then please."

"No problem. Just take a seat over there and I will let him know you are here."

"Thank you." Sam walked over to the waiting room she had indicated and sat down on one of the very uncomfortable plastic chairs. He seemed to have a hard time sitting still, however, and his right knee bobbed up and down in a constant rhythm as he waited anxiously.

Tricia returned to the room where Dean was and informed the doctor that Sam was there to see him.

"Ah yes. Sam. Looks like we will have to postpone this treatment for the moment. If you will all excuse me…" He headed towards the door.

"Stay away from my brother! I'm warning you!!" Heinz turned to Dean and smirked at him as his eyes glinted yellow once again.

Dean's eyes widened in horror. "NO!!! Sammy!!"

TBC

As always, responses would be greatly appreciated!!!


	5. The Vision

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

Clearly hearing Dean's distress in his voice, Tricia quickly walked to his side and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Dean, sweetheart, you need to calm down. There's nothing to worry about."

"You don't understand! Please, keep that man away from my brother!"

"The doctor?"

"No! Well… yes. I guess. Just, please, you have to listen to me. Warn Sam to stay away from him."

"Sweetie, what are you so afraid of? Dr. Heinz is a good man. He's only trying to help. And right now he's just going to tell your brother what's been going on during your stay so far. Is that it? You don't want Sam to know about your treatments?"

"No, I don't give a damn what he tells Sam! Look, I know this is going to sound crazy and being where we are you have no reason to listen to me, but that doc is bad news, and I need him to stay away from my brother!"

Tricia gently wiped the tear tracks from Dean's face. "Baby, there is nothing to worry about. I know this place can be scary and I'm sure being strapped down like you are isn't helping, but I can help a little in that area. Now that the ECT is over, I can take off the additional bonds for you if you'd like."

"Yes! Please! Thank you!"

"Ok, don't you worry now." She removed the band from around his head, then released his shoulders, and lastly his knees. Dean sat bolt upright and twisted his body towards the doors as though willing Sam to just turn and walk away from this place.

In the waiting room, Sam watched as Tricia left the counter and headed down a hall to get the doctor. Without warning, a sharp pain lanced through his head and images began flooding his mind. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and placed his fingertips at his temples attempting to balance the pressure building behind his eyes.

"Crap…aahhhh….not now!"

He saw his brother strapped to a bed of some sort with Dr. Heinz standing over him, the same nurse he just met moments ago pushing fluid through a needle, then an ECT machine, Dean's body jerking painfully, Dean cries out as his muscles spasm, the doc's eyes glow green as he smirks in the doorway, then his vision ends with Dean sitting up screaming for Sam to run.

Sam blinks hard a few times to clear his vision.

"Oh God. Dean… what have I done?"

He hears Heinz's voice from down the hallway and jumps to his feet.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Dean… I'll be back soon for you once I have a plan. Just hang on, bro," Sam whispers as the full weight of his betrayal lands on his shoulders. He quickly and quietly left the hospital.

The sudden upright position sent waves of pain and dizziness through Dean, as the muscle relaxant had not fully worn off yet.

"Damn it!" he yelled as pins and needles were coursing through his bloodstream.

"You shouldn't be moving yet, hun! Come on, lay back down." She gripped his shoulders firmly and guided him back down onto the cot where he laid breathing heavily trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"I have to get out of here…have to warn Sam…" he breathed out as his heart was beating a mile a minute. She began stroking his hair and rubbing circles on his chest again, knowing this process to calm even the most distressed patients she had worked with in the past.

"Your brother is fine, Dean. Now deep breaths…"

"Is that all you people ever say? 'Deep breaths,' like that's going to solve anything!"

"If you don't calm down, we're going to have to sedate you again."

"Ok… that threat is much more effective…" Dean began to control his breathing and slowed his heart rate back down giving off the appearance of being calm when he was anything but. He couldn't fight back or get to Sam if he was unconscious after all.

A few moments later, the doc waltzed back in. "Are you sure it was Sam Gibbons that was here?"

"Yes, Sir. He was here to see Dean." She was still soothing Dean with her rubbing motions while she talked.

"Well isn't this touching. How's he doing, Tricia?"

"Seems to be doing better now."

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked, twisting his head to make eye contact with Heinz.

"I'm not sure, son. I walked out to talk to him, but he wasn't there anymore."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me son?" Dean demanded.

"My apologies, I'm afraid I must be a bit under the weather. I can't seem to remember much of the last few days."

Tricia stepped towards the doc with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off and go get some rest. Do you think you can handle his treatment from here?"

"Yes, Sir. Not a problem. Feel better!"

"Thank you, Tricia. I suspect I will see you tomorrow. Good day, Dean." And with that the highly confused and demon-less doctor left the room.

Whispering softly to himself. "God damn it… where did you go, you bastard? You better not have hurt my brother…"

"Dean? Are you alright? Did you say something?" Tricia asked turning back to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I need to make a phone call. Can you help me?"

"Dean, patients aren't allowed to make calls unless cleared by the doctor and he just left."

"Well stop him, quick! This is important!"

Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh, she turned to the two men who had been standing in the corner of the room awaiting orders. "Neil, could you please see if you could stop the doctor before he leaves the building?"

"Sure thing. I'm on it," Neil said as he headed quickly towards the door and out into the hallway in pursuit.

"Ok, Dean. While Neil is tracking down Dr. Heinz, I need to check your vitals to make sure your body didn't have a negative reaction to the shock."

Lost in curiosity as to where the demon had gone, and worry for his brother, Dean didn't even have the mind to throw an annoyed come back at her about that ridiculous suggestion. Hello?! Fried brain and body! How would that not have a negative reaction? Instead he laid on his cot complacently and allowed her to check him over without a fight.

Sam stood beside the Impala in the hospital parking lot, trying to decide what to do next. He chose to call Bobby and ask for help on this one. Staying low and out of easy sight from the hospital doors, but refusing to fully leave his brother just yet, Sam pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Bobby's number.

After four rings, Bobby picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby?"

"Sam? That you?"

"Yeah, Bobby. It's me. Look, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"It's Dean. He's in trouble, and the yellow-eyed demon is involved."

"Now how the Hell do you boys always attract so much trouble? Honestly… What has your brother managed to do this time?"

"Actually, this one is on me."

"I'm listening…"

Sam explained everything that had happened from calling Dr. Heinz for help, trying to get his brother to open up, having Dean taken away, and then the vision with the demon.

Sam felt his throat constrict when he reached the part about Dean's "treatment."

"They hurt him real bad Bobby. I've gotta get him out of there."

"Sam, I know you want to help your brother, but do not go back in there until I get there, understand? That demon wants you bad. You'd just be walking into a trap."

"I know, Bobby. Just… get here as soon as you can, ok?"

"You can count on it Sam. Give me three hours. And start thinking of a plan. Don't you DARE do anything stupid in the meantime, you hear me?"

"Yeah, Bobby. I hear you. Thanks, man."

"No thanks needed. I'll be there soon. Hang in there, son."

Sam hung up his cell phone and stared at the hospital doors. It took every ounce of strength he had to not burst back in, guns blazing to Dean's rescue.

TBC

Sorry if it's slowing down too much. I promise it will pick up again soon! Bare with me please! If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to them!!! Thanks for reading!


	6. Sammy to the Rescue

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

As Sam was about to get into the Impala to find a safe place to meet up with Bobby, he glanced at the doors one more time and happened to see Dr. Heinz exiting the building.

"Shit!" Sam dropped down behind the car and crept to the hood to peer around it. Heinz looked flustered as he headed towards his car a few spaces down from where the Impala was parked.

Thinking to himself, Sam's conscience battled. _Come on, Sam. Are you just going to let him walk away? Can you really just leave your brother to be tortured again by the damn demon? But Bobby is only three hours out and he told me to wait… ONLY three hours??! Dean could be dead by then!! You have to act now. Your only opportunity has just presented itself. Grow a pair, Winchester, and make a move._

Whispering softly as he crept around the car and began heading towards Heinz, "This definitely qualifies as doing something stupid… Sorry, Bobby, but I can't wait."

When Sam was close enough, he lunged out, pinning Heinz to the side of his car. "What have you done to my brother you bastard!"

Trying to overcome his shock at being attacked, Heinz stammered, "S-Sam? I, uh… nothing! Dean is just fine! I saw him a few moments ago. But I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit under the weather today. My memory is a little rusty."

"What?" Sam was very confused. Why wasn't the demon fighting him off? Heinz dropped his gaze to the ground, too afraid to keep eye contact with this furious man before him.

"Look at me!" When Heinz looked up, Sam saw nothing by frightened brown eyes. To himself in frustration, "Damn it! Where'd he go? He could be anyone!" He forcefully pushed himself off Heinz and released him, running a hand through his hair to try and pull himself together. Turning back to Heinz, "You don't remember anything you've done to him, do you?"

"Sam, I just saw you a few minutes ago. I haven't had much time to talk to him yet. The last thing I remember is talking to him about his treatment options once it seemed clear he wasn't willing to talk openly."

"What kind of options?"

"That is strictly confidential, Sam. I told you that when you first came to me."

Grabbing onto the front of Heinz's shirt and shaking him roughly, Sam growled out, "WHAT KIND OF OPTIONS?!"

"Please calm down, Sam. It is simply a new drug that will ease your brother into feeling more comfortable divulging the information that is tearing him apart. It's completely harmless, I assure you."

"So what's with the shock therapy then?!"

"Shock therapy? I would never order that for your brother. His mind is fragile enough as it is."

"Shit, shit, shit. Okay, tell me what room he is in."

"Sam, he's not allowed visitors until he's done treatment. It could affect his progress."

"Tell me NOW damn it!"

"Fine, Sam. Just remember it was you who wanted this in the first place."

"I just wanted him to be okay! I didn't ask for any of this! He doesn't deserve any of this! God… I just couldn't watch him continue to beat himself up for everything when none of it was his fault."

"I understand. He is in room B523."

"Okay." Without another word, Sam turned and made to head for the double doors, but Heinz spoke up before he could get two feet.

"Sam, before you go barging in there, tell me one thing. How close were your dad and your brother?"

"Pretty much inseparable. Dean was his little soldier and always did what he was told without question. Why?"

"That's what I was afraid of. I don't know how to say this, but I think your brother may have been abused by your father. I haven't discerned how exactly yet, but the responses I did get from him concerning his father were very shielded and he quickly became agitated when I made a simple inquiry about possible sexual or physical abuse when he was a young boy."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but it seemed like a viable option."

"My father could be a total ass sometimes, but he never laid a hand on either of us! If anything, it was verbal abuse. He turned into a drill sergeant after my mom died. My brother hero-worshiped the man. Of course he flipped out when you asked that! I should have known this was a bad idea. No one outside our family could possibly understand my brother."

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to offend either of you. I was only trying to help."

"God… yeah… I know. Sorry. Look, I need to get to him now. If you know what is best for you, you'll stay away from this place until my brother and I are gone."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help either of you, Sam. Good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks. You too." With that, Sam turned on his heel and marched to the door, pulling his cell out again as he went.

Bobby picked up after two rings this time and Sam didn't give him the chance to even say hello.

"Bobby, it's me. I can't wait any longer. I have to go get him now. Heinz isn't possessed anymore. The demon could be anyone. Be careful when you get here." With that, he hung up and strode back through the double doors.

On the other end, Bobby slammed his phone shut in frustration.

"Damn it, John! Your boys are just like you."

After finishing checking Dean's heart beat, blood pressure, temperature, and his pupils among other things, she walked over to the table and picked up the second needle. She uncapped it and pushed some of the liquid out, making sure the needle was devoid of any air bubbles.

"Everything looks good, Sweetie. I'd say you were ready for the second half of your treatment now."

"NO! Please, wait! You don't want to hear the shit that is in my head, okay? I promise you that much."

"Hunny, everyone here says that, but after the treatment, they all feel much better that they have finally divulged their inner conflicts."

"You can't administer that without a doctor's approval!"

"I'm aware of that. That's why we're waiting for Dr. Heinz's temporary replacement, Dr. Freud."

"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me."

"I know, strange coincidence, huh?"

"Just a little."

A few minutes later, a young man seemingly around the age of eighteen waltzed in looking excited as though Dean were his first patient.

Dean took one look at him and blanched. "You can't be serious! I thought you said Freud, not a psychiatric version of Doogie Howser!"

"Sir, I assure you I am very capable of handling your case."

"Well, that would be very reassuring if I needed a lawyer, but right now… I just need to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Suicide attempts are not taken lightly here, Mr. Gibbons."

"Suicide… For the last time! I never tried to kill myself!"

Tricia looked clearly disturbed at this new bit of information that Dr. Heinz had not informed her of. This boy did not seem capable of such a thing. He didn't look dangerous or suicidal. But… she reasoned, the doctor knows best.

"Nurse Tricia, please hand me that needle, and you are excused. Anything Dean says while under the effects of this drug are still considered confidential and are only to be heard by the doctor. Oh, and take those two with you," he said, referring to John and Neil.

"Yes, doctor." She reluctantly handed over the needle and headed to the door. The other two left briskly ahead of her and departed.

"Don't you leave me here with this guy!" Dean shouted to her retreating back.

"Don't worry, baby. You're in good hands." She smiled gently at him before closing the door behind her.

"Hahaha… did you see the look on her face when I told her you tried to kill yourself, Winchester? Priceless…"

"Jesus Christ, you're like a bad case of acne, you know that? You just never go away."

"Ah, so we've reverted back to the humor I see. Let's see how long it lasts this time. Ready to talk about how fucked up you really are, Deano?"

"Bite me."

"Tempting… but no. Ha, if only your father could see you now… completely helpless with no means of stopping me from doing whatever I want to you."

"If you're asking for a date, sorry… you're not my type."

"It's not your body I'm interested in. I've waited years to break you, Winchester. The wait is finally over."

The demon walked over to Dean's side and Dean began squirming and fighting to break the restraints.

The demon gripped Dean's jaw with bruising force and turned his head to make him look into his yellow eyes. "Don't bother struggling… you'll just wear yourself out." Not being able to punch the demon in his ugly, smirking face, Dean did the only thing he could and spit at him. "Why you little…!"

Just as the demon was about to plunge the needle into Dean's chest, Sammy came bursting into the room.

"Get your fucking hands off my brother!"

TBC

As always… let me know what you think! And don't worry… Dean won't be getting away that easily!


	7. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

"Ah, Sammy… just in time," the demon cooed as his hand halted a few inches from Dean's heavily panting chest.

"Sammy!! Run!!!"

"Oh, I don't think so. Sammy wants to stick around for the show." The demon's eyes flared and Sam was thrown into the far wall and pinned there. He gasped as the air rushed out of his lungs on impact. Dean's struggles redoubled.

"Let him go! Don't you touch my brother!" Dean shouted as the demon slowly sauntered up to Sam.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear boy. You see, I need Sam alert and conscious to hear his brother's deepest, darkest fears and pains."

"You son-of-a…"

"Dean, are those the only words you know? Honestly, clearly only Sammy here has the brain to make it through college. No wonder your dad never gave you the chance."

"Shut up, damn it."

"Dean?" Sam finally spoke up, glancing at his brother, then returning his hate-filled gaze to the demon in front of him.

"Just ignore him, Sam. Demons lie."

"Ah, but this demon has no reason to lie. Your life is more screwed up than any lies I could come up with, and I can be very creative if pressed. No, I am not lying, and both of you know it, don't you."

"I'm the one you want, just let Dean go. Take me."

"NO SAM!" Dean screamed at the horror of his brother's plea.

"My dear boy, why would I just let him go when I can have so much fun first? I'm giving you a gift, Sammy boy. Isn't this what you've always wanted? For Dean to open up and talk to you?" Sam shook his head in denial. "This is what you sent him here for, am I right?"

"Not like this. This isn't what I wanted! I just wanted him to be okay! I wanted him to be able to open up to me willingly, not forced to!"

"Not forced to? Then why did you have him _forcefully_ taken? I was right outside the day you gave your brother up cause you couldn't handle his brooding anymore. They surrounded him, tackled him, and sedated him. Sounds forceful to me."

"I didn't know that was going to happen! I just wanted them to help him!"

"Sammy! I said don't listen to him, damn it!" Dean shouted, not being able to take the guilt he could hear in his brother's voice anymore.

"Dean, I'm so sorry! This was a huge mistake…"

"We can talk about this later, Sam. Now isn't exactly a good time."

The demon turned from Sam and walked back over to Dean, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. Dean turned his head away again. "Stop it!" he roared and the demon began to laugh.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted from the wall, trying to pull himself towards his brother and managing to get his head a few inches from the wall until it smacked back harshly making black dots invade his vision.

The demon smiled ruthlessly at Sam, then raised the needle above Dean's chest again. "Happy half-birthday, Sammy."

"Nooooo!!!!" Sam screamed as the needle plunged down into his brother's heart.

"Argghhhhh!!!" Dean shouted as the initial sting turned into a cruel burn as the liquid began to flood through his system.

"Dean!!" Sam shouted, his eyes locked onto his brother's writhing body.

"Give it a minute, Deano, then the fun will really begin!" the demon chuckled.

Dean tried to curl in on himself to ward off the pain but the restraints refused to yield. A tear escaped from Dean's tough-guy mask. The demon gently brushed it away. "There, there now. I know it hurts. The pain will diminish soon. Then the fun will begin!"

Placing one hand on Dean's hip to restrict his writhing, the demon placed the other over Dean's heart waiting for him to regain control of his breathing and heart rate which were both erratic.

Panting, Dean sucked in enough breath to throw a threat the demon's way. "Get your… damn hands… off of… me."

"Now, now. I'm just making sure your heart can take the medication. What good would you be to me if you died?"

"Dean! Dean, are you okay?" Sam called from the other side of the room where he was still pinned to the wall.

"Almost forgot you were over there, Sammy." The demon turned to the youngest Winchester. "Have you been compiling a list to ask your brother, now that he will finally be honest with you about his true feelings? I must say I have a few of my own ready."

Determined to get the demon's attention back on himself rather than his brother, Dean forced himself to speak up as he felt the pain subsiding. "Then ask them already. I'm getting bored."

The demon turned back to Dean, placed his hand back over his heart, and was satisfied that the organ would hold out for the questioning. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, not at all. I think you should try it. All the cool kids are doing it."

Dean's eyes suddenly slid shut against his will. The demon peeled them back up and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw that his eyes were glossed over. "Oh, Dean… I asked you if these drugs were so bad…"

In a monotonous voice, Dean responded. "Hurt like a bitch."

"That's more like it. See, it's more fun to be honest, isn't it, Dean?"

"No."

"Are you scared, Dean?"

A small whimper that he quickly suppressed managed to slip out as Dean responded honestly. "Yes."

Sam's heart broke at the sound. "Oh, God. Dean. Hang on, man! Try not to speak!"

Dean nodded his approval.

"Oh no you don't." The demon stated. "We're just getting started. Dean, how badly did it hurt when your baby brother decided you weren't good enough for him anymore and left to make a new life without you?"

Sam struggled against the demon's powers at this. "Leave him alone! Dean, don't you listen to him! You know I didn't leave because of you!"

Dean bit his lip to try and keep himself from responding.

"How about when your _hero_ of a dad up and ditched you to survive on your own? That must have stung a little?"

Dean's jaw clenched so hard he could taste the blood from his lip where his teeth bit through. He blinked rapidly as he fought to clear the haze that had fallen on his mind and over his eyes.

"Fight it, Dean! I know you can do it! Just hang in there!"

Dean nodded, refusing to open his mouth.

"That's enough of the silent treatment. We haven't got all day, boys." The demon filled the same needle up with air and then debated on which boy to use it on. Knowing Dean wouldn't even talk to save his own life, the demon strode over to Sam and slowly plunged the needle into his neck.

Sam grimaced in pain and Dean finally released his bloodied lip to attempt to save his brother. "NO!! Please! I'll talk, I swear! Just don't hurt him."

The demon took the needle out of Sam's neck. "That's more like it. You must hate your brother deep down for all the shit he puts you through. Bad guys like me using him as a bargaining chip to make you do as we please? Having him forced on you at the age of four, having to become his wet nurse day and night because your father was too weak to deal with the two of you after the death of his beautiful wife!"

"No! No… I love my little brother with all of my heart. I would die for him. I took the responsibility of his life in my hands when I was a kid and I never wanted to give it to anyone else. That was my decision, not my dad's. He did the best he could."

Tears stung Sam's cheeks at hearing that his brother didn't hate him for everything they've been through. It also brought into light how much his brother really did for him all his life.

"You're so pathetic! Don't you have any self-worth? Any desire to live a life of your own?"

Dean's answer came out as a whisper. "No."

"No? Now that is more like it! There's a true answer I knew we could get out of you. You hear that, Sammy? You brother realizes he is a useless waste of space!"

"Dean! No! It's not true! Come on man! Haven't you ever dreamed of settling down with a girl and having a few kids when this whole damn hunting business is over?"

"It's never going to be over, Sammy. There will always be something to hunt. I am a hunter. This is my life. But it isn't yours. I realized that when you left, and I don't hold it against you. You were destined for more than this. You should have built a life with Jessica without me interrupting it and bringing the hunt back to you."

"Dean, Jessica's death wasn't your fault, you hear me? This bastard could have found me any time he wanted. The only reason I lived was because you pulled me out. You hear me, Dean? You saved my life again, just like you always do. I love you for that."

"I love you too, Sammy."

"You love your little brother, Dean, but you risked his life with a Striga so you could play a video game? That doesn't sound like love to me. He could have died… would have if your father hadn't shown up when he did."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to put your life in danger." Dean sounded broken.

Sam jumped in, trying to distract Dean from the demon's words. "Dean, hey... hey! Listen to me! Uh… what's your favorite color?" Sam threw in desperately.

"Blue," Dean whimpered out. He could feel the blood trickling down the back of his throat. He even found himself hoping that he would just choke on it and end his current misery.

"Good, Dean! How do you feel when you're cruising around in your Impala?"

"My baby… peaceful. She's the only home I ever really had."

"Okay… uh… what's your favorite meal?"

"Cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake."

"Haha. Hang in there Dean, and I promise I will get you as many as you want when we get out of here."

The demon quickly interrupted. "That's enough! You are wasting your questions, Sammy! Your brother no longer has walls up blocking you out. Take advantage of the situation for once in your life!"

"I will never take advantage of my brother like that! When he is ready to talk, he'll talk damn it!"

"You can't possibly be naive enough to truly believe that, Sammy. Your brother lives to protect you. He won't willing divulge anything if it means hurting you in the process."

"If that is the way he wants to cope, then I'm okay with that. I freaked earlier and didn't stop to think, but Dean, I didn't know things would turn out like this…"

"You didn't think at all, Sammy boy! And as always your brother is paying for it! Just as he did when you woke up on the wrong side of the bed and shot him a chest full of rocksalt."

"Leave him alone!" Dean grunted out. His wrists and ankles were bleeding from him pulling against his binds with all his might.

"Bet he still bares the scars, doesn't he?" The demon walked back over to Dean and pulled his shirt up. Small white scars decorated his chest. "And every time he takes his shirt off and sees these scars, he's reminded of how much you hate him. How much you loath him being… what was it Sammy? Daddy's good little soldier? I believe it was you that called your brother pathetic, brainless, and desperate for papa Winchester's approval."

"He knows that wasn't me! I would never say those things to him! Dean, if you want me to take that drug to prove it, I will. I do not believe those things I said. I don't know where they came from."

"I believe you, Sammy," Dean almost surprised himself when he realized this was true, his voice full of emotion.

The demon looked aghast. "He held your own gun to your head, Dean! How could you simply brush that off?!"

Imitating Dean's voice with uncanny likeness, the demon continued, "_You hate me that much? You think you can kill your own brother?_ And Sammy… you pulled the trigger. Three times." He held up three fingers to prove his point.

"It wasn't him." Dean ground out.

"You really are more fucked up than I thought, boy. No worries. You came to the right place."

The demon switched on the ECT cart again and began attaching the electrodes to Dean's temples.

"No! Please, don't hurt him!" Sam screamed, feeling completely useless.

Dean refused to beg and grit his teeth, preparing himself for the pain.

"I don't think you need a muscle relaxant this time, do you Dean? You seem pretty relaxed to me," the demon smirked again.

Dean shook his head no, refusing to lose all feeling in his body again. That was the most uncomfortable sensation he had ever experienced, not to mention he wanted to be able to keep fighting even if he didn't see any chance of their escape.

The demon shoved the mouth guard into Dean's mouth. "Wouldn't want you to bite that sarcastic tongue off, would we?"

Dean grunted a respond that didn't sound very polite.

"It's been nice talking to you, Deano. Say hi to your father for me." The demon cranked the machine up to its highest voltage. Sam screamed for his brother as the demon flipped the switch.

TBC


	8. Don't You Leave Me

Set after episode 2.04 with spoilers for episodes 1.01-2.04.

Rated M for language

Summary: Knowing how much weight Dean has been carrying on his shoulders since their father's death, Sam tries to get him help but ends up putting his brother's life in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or anything Supernatural related, but the rest are mine. Enjoy!!

Dean's body began to convulse and shake as the electricity ran through him once again. A pained cry left his lips, though it was muffled by the mouth guard.

The lights began to flicker as the machine drained the energy from the power source.

"Please! Stop it! You'll kill him!" Sam begged but the demon gave no sign that he heard him. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Bobby, shot gun loaded and ready to fire. The demon whipped around but did not have time to react as Bobby pulled the trigger forcing the demon to dissipate.

"Bobby!" Sam exclaimed, never so happy to see the old family friend.

"Sam?! Are you alright?" Bobby asked, advancing across the room towards Sam.

"Bobby, he's still here! I can't move! Be careful!!"

Just as Bobby reached the ECT machine and went to switch the voltage off, the electricity gave out, plunging the room into darkness. The only sounds were Dean's heavy breathing and the lasting tremors of his body rattling the cot.

"Bobby?"

"I'm here, Sam. Stay quiet."

At that moment, Sam was hit with another violent vision burning his retinas as the images flashed by his eyes that had already grown accustomed to the darkness of the room.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sam cried out as his pupils constricted painfully and he saw the room they were in with a greenish tint as though his eyes had developed night vision. Dean's body stopped shaking and he went completely still and silent. Bobby cocked his gun and readied it against the now invisible target. Sam saw as a pair of yellow eyes appeared directly behind the unsuspecting Bobby.

Once the vision ended and Sam opened his eyes, he was plunged again into the darkness. That is… except for a pair of yellow eyes glowing a few yards away from him. Remember the proximity of the eyes to Bobby, Sam shouted out a warning.

"Bobby, behind you!"

Bobby spun and shot another round into the Winchester's biggest rival. Instead of just turning transparent or into a black cloud, the demon let out a painful wail and crumpled to the ground where he burst into flame, leaving nothing behind but small dusting of sulfur.

The generator kicked on as soon as the demon was gone sending on the backup lights and Sam collapsed to his knees, finally released from the wall.

"Bobby? What the hell just happened?" Sam asked, standing up on wobbly knees.

"Your dad and I had been working on some new bullets before he died, made special for that demon. Took a note out of Samuel Colt's book. It won't get rid of him for good, but long enough to get you boys out of here."

"Oh God. Dean!" Sam forced his shaking legs to obey him as he stumbled to his unconscious brother's side. "Dean? Dean, please wake up." Sam pleaded as he gently shook his brother's shoulders. Bobby walked to Dean's other side and began removing the electrodes from his temples, the mouth guard, and the remaining restraints.

Sam took his brother's hand and began trying to rub the blood flow back into it knowing if Dean were awake his hands and feet would hurt like a bitch. "Dean!" he shouted a little louder, trying to get his brother to stir.

When Bobby was done releasing Dean, he stood next to Dean's head and lifted his eye lids. Dean's eyes were rolling around as though trying to find something to anchor to in order to escape the pain.

Bobby placed his palm over Dean's still exposed chest and was worried by Dean's irregular heart palpitations. He pulled Dean's shirt back down, took his coat off, and placed it over Dean's chest as he felt the cold tremors running through his body.

"Sam, he has to wake up now. The longer he is out, the more chance there is that there will be permanent damage."

"I know, Bobby, but what do we do? He's not responding!"

Bobby tried being gentle one more time, shaking Dean's shoulders and calling his name as an order like he remembered John doing. Dean never ignored an order. That is, until now.

"Damn it, Dean. Don't you leave me after everything we've been through. I need you, bro. I want you by my side."

"Enough of this crap… DEAN!" Bobby shouted in Dean's face as he slapped him hard across the cheek. Dean's eyes snapped open and his right hand flew up to his stinging face. Much to Sam's dismay, they were still clouded over with the drug.

"Ow! Shit!" Dean tried to sit bolt upright at the shock of being woken so abruptly, but Sam and Bobby held him down.

"Easy, son. Just breath. You're alright now. We've gotcha."

"Dean! You're awake!" Sam nearly burst into giddy laughter seeing his brother blinking to bring the two men in front of him into focus.

"Jesus H. Christ. What the hell did you hit me for, Bobby?" Dean asked as he rubbed at the bright red mark now forming on his cheek.

"Sorry, Kiddo, but we couldn't hang around all day waiting for you to wake your sorry ass up. Come on, let's get you out of here. Can you move?"

"Yeah, I think so." Bobby and Sam helped Dean slowly sit up and the moment he was upright, Dean turned quickly towards Sam and threw up what little food was left in his stomach from lunch the day before. Sam jumped backwards just in time, saving his jeans and shoes. Bobby held Dean's shaking form tightly until the heaves subsided.

"Take it easy, Dean… that's it…hang in there."

"Oh, God." Dean breathed out as he wiped a hang across his mouth.

"Dean? Son? Are you okay?" Bobby asked, rubbing soothing circles across Dean's back.

"Ugh… not even close."

"You mean you're not gonna tell me you're 'fine' like usual?"

"Bobby, he can't lie," Sam stepped up to Dean's defense.

"Can't lie, huh? That's a new one." Bobby paused, contemplating an old memory. "So was it really Sam that kicked that soccer ball through my living room window when you boys were kids?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. Alright, let's get you both out of here." Bobby hefted one of Dean's arms across his shoulders and pulled him to a standing position where he swayed dangerously. Sam ran around the cot to Dean's other side and helped support his brother out of the room.

Outside at the Impala, Sam took Dean's full weight and dragged him over to the passenger side as Bobby approached his truck parked right next to them.

"Will you boys be alright? You could come back to my house for a few days to recover?" The last part he said pointedly at Dean.

"Yeah, Bobby. I think we'll be alright," Sam replied, tightening his grip around his brother's waist as Dean started to sag a little.

Sam realized this was the closest they had been together in a long time. He gently squeezed his brother giving him a hug that he would never get once Dean's walls went back up and Dean was strong enough to support himself again.

Dean glanced sideways at Sam when he felt the slightly added pressure and winked at him, forgiving his brother as always in the blink of an eye, knowing he was just trying to help.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby for saving our asses," Dean said sincerely, mustering up enough strength to lift his head and look Bobby in the eye.

"Anytime. Dean… you look like Hell."

"Are you kidding me? This face could never look like Hell. But even if it did, it'd still. be a step up from you, Old Man."

"Wise ass."

"Here that, Sammy? He said I was wise," Dean turned to his brother with a shit-eating grin making Bobby and Sam crack up.

"Speaking of, could we please get out of here? I feel like my man, Jack, in _Cuckoo's Nest_."

"Yeah, Dean. No problem. Thanks again Bobby. I'm sure we'll see you around soon."

"You boys take care of each other now. See you later."

With that, they piled into their vehicles and pulled out onto the highway, Bobby headed home, and the boys anywhere as long as it was far away from the institution.

A few miles into their new adventure, Dean spoke up breaking the silence that had fallen on the Impala since they were left alone to stew in their thoughts. "Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Since when were you the 'guns blazing, shoot first, ask questions later' type? For a moment there I thought Rambo showed up to save my sorry ass."

"Since I put my own brother's life in danger," Sam responded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sam, stop it. You didn't know old yellow-eyes was going to show."

"Yeah, well… I did know our lives are too royally messed up for any innocent to be able to understand. I shouldn't have sent you there. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you about all this. It's just… I'm the big brother, you know? I'm supposed to protect you, not dump all my crap on you."

"Yes, you are, Dean. That's what having a brother is all about. I'm here for you man, just like you are for me. I just want you to be okay."

"Yeah, I get that, Sam. And I will be, I promise. Listen man, if you ever want to talk about anything, and I mean anything, just ask me before you go calling around for possessed wanabee-electricians?"

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "No problem, dude. I won't make that mistake again."

"I know Sam. I promise from now on I'll be upfront with you about whatever is on my mind, okay?"

Sam gaped at his brother, and quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey! Watch the car, Sam!"

"Dean, look at me." Dean did as he was told with total confusion written across his face. Sam saw two clear hazel eyes staring back at him. He smiled sadly and shook his head, knowing that Dean had just told his first lie since the drugs had been injected into his system.

"God, I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to have you back, man," Sam said cracking a genuine smile at his brother.

"It's good to be back, Sammy."

"So, what's on your mind right now?" Sam thought he would give it a shot and see what happened.

Dean schooled his features into a serious expression, then announced, "I have a hankering for a good old cheeseburger and chocolate shake right about now." At that very moment, Dean's stomach growled very loudly. Dean looked down at his belly then back up at Sam's disbelieving expression that such a loud sound just came from his brother's stomach. "See, told ya."

Sam did chuckle at that and Dean cracked a grin. "I think I can help you with that bro," Sam said as he pulled back onto the road and headed for the nearest burger joint he could find.

The End

Please let me know what you think!! Too abrupt of an ending? More or less Dean torture? More demon needed? More or less brotherly bonding and chick flick moments? Any ideas for a sequel or another story you'd like me to try? Just click that little button and I'd really appreciate any response I can get! Thanks for sticking with me this far!!!!!


End file.
